


Did I Fucking Stutter

by Mskristinamay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adults, College, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay
Summary: Theo and Liam are adorable and fluffy, and plan the rest of their lives.





	Did I Fucking Stutter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



Liam looked down at the mop of hair that rested atop his boyfriend’s head, who had slumped against him and fallen asleep on their long subway ride home. He wrapped his arm around him, holding him in place, so that the swaying and jarring movements of the metal car wouldn’t wake him. Theo was exhausted and it broke Liam’s heart every time he picked him up from his second job in the city.

 

The two of them worked hard to keep their small studio apartment on the edge of New York City. It wasn’t much but they didn’t need much either. They were happy and that was all that mattered. But that didn’t mean they weren’t working their asses off, juggling school schedules, Liam’s club lacrosse, and jobs. In which a year ago, after a heated argument that Liam was heavily against, Theo had picked up a second job to make sure that they wouldn’t have to stress about making ends meet on top of everything else.

 

Liam checked his phone grimacing after seeing that it was nearing six in the morning. The nightclub that Theo worked at Thursday-Sunday usually kept him out late, and regardless of his ability to take care of himself (honestly probably better than Liam could, the chimera was stronger than he looked), Liam always met him on the sidewalk in front of the quiet club ready to bring him home.

 

He dropped his eyes again when Theo’s head slid further down his chest, light snores spilling out of him adorably. Liam leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his head, looking up again to find an older woman across from him smiling at them. He returned the gesture and she looked back down at the thick book in her hands. She was dressed well and no doubt on her way to some kind of office job judging by her immaculate business suit.

 

That would be them soon. Graduation was just two short months away. Liam had already been offered a position at a boarding school in the history department where he would double as the lacrosse coach. And Theo, well Theo had applied to a few medical schools with little hope and only doing so at Liam’s urging.

 

Liam adjusted Theo so that his beautiful head was resting back on his shoulder, saving him from an awful neck cramp that would no doubt appear if he stayed like that any longer. He laid his head against Theo’s, soaking up the little moments like this, before their lives changed again.

 

And change they would… Liam may have broken a law before picking up Theo at work. A tiny one. Something about not opening someone else’s mail? That he would never confirm or deny should he be incriminated for it.

 

Theo had been accepted to medical school. Not just any medical school, Columbia’s Medical School. Rated sixth in the nation overall. Okay, so maybe he broke two laws… because he pretended to be Theo when filling out the application.

 

Liam’s head snapped up when the smell of alcohol, sweat, and stale cigarettes became too much for his sensitive nose. Bringing him back to the present and reminding him why he had been so happy to wake up at four-thirty to go pick up his boyfriend. This was going to be Theo’s last day of working this shitty job. With Liam’s new paycheck and signing bonus, the job he was working currently at the campus bookstore, and Theo’s income from his barista job, they could afford to drop one. Which would be Theo’s, he decided without so much as a second thought. He needed to rest and be mentally ready for school starting in a few months.

 

He kissed his head again when they were nearing their stop. His baby was going to be a doctor. And not just any doctor, a heart surgeon. Yes, there was a long road ahead but Liam had no doubt that Theo would make it through with flying colors.

 

Theo stirred, probably his animal sensing the proximity to home, blinking up at him sleepily and making Liam’s insides twist. How he had gotten so lucky he had no idea.

 

One minute the world was falling and everyone around him was dying, the next he was graduating high school alongside his friends and boyfriend and moving across the country to take on the next chapter of his life.

 

Now this chapter was coming to a close and another new one would be starting. One that held many changes. Not just new jobs or schools, but also for the life he had planned with Theo. The ring that sat hidden beneath all of their unused summer clothes was every indication of that.

 

“Sorry.” Theo murmured groggily into his neck before pressing a light kiss against the skin and nuzzling into it.

 

“Never be sorry for sleeping after working hard for us.” He scolded. “Not to mention I love it when you’re too tired to make fun of me.” He added in a softer tone, grinning as Theo pulled back to look at him with narrowed eyes.

 

“You’re smiling, why are you smiling?” Theo questioned tilting his head to the side and studying him.

 

Liam raised a brow. “I’m not allowed to smile?”

 

“Not when you pick me up from work. You hate my job and never smile with anything that has to do with it.” Well shit, he was caught. Stupid chimera and his annoying observation skills.

 

“Fine. I have a surprise for you.” He said with twinkling eyes after he had pouted for a few seconds for being called out.

 

Theo glanced around at the empty car, apart from them, and growled once seeing that the coast was clear. “I hate surprises and you know that.”

 

“Didn’t you just sleep, aren’t you supposed to be less grumpy. Jeez.” Now he really was pouting because Theo had taken the wind right out of his sails. Theo must have noticed and immediately dropped the scowl that had pinched his face.

 

He pushed his head back into the crook of Liam’s neck, sighing, the breath caressing the skin there and making him shudder. “I’m sorry littlewolf, I’m just tired. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

 

He huffed, already having forgiven him, but now becoming nervous for Theo’s reaction. “Come on.” He pulled him up when the train came to a stop, guiding the tired boy off and up to the main ground level on the way to their apartment building, chewing his lip the whole way.

 

They entered their apartment and Theo flopped down on a kitchen bar stool, eyes following Liam’s every move while he stripped off his coat and removed his shoes. His heartbeat started to increase when he moved to the counter that held the acceptance letter that he had already read.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Theo asked lowly, his heartbeat rising as well in reaction to Liam’s.

 

Liam picked up the letter and shakily handed it to him. Theo’s face and chemo signals exuding concern and worry. “Count to thirty, read it, and then come find me in our room. Don’t cheat okay?”

 

“Liam…” Theo warned taking the letter from him and eyes widening upon seeing the school’s return label.

 

“Just promise!” He rushed out and the hurried to their room. Listening to Theo’s heavy breathing the whole time as he dug viciously through the clothes, looking for the small box.

 

He quickly spun around after taking it in hand, finding Theo standing in the doorway, letter held loosely in his hand and tears filling his eyes.

 

“Liam…” He repeated, voice cracking just a bit.

 

“Tell me you’re happy. Please. Theo just tell me you’re not mad.” He whispered, nerves getting the better of him now.

 

Theo choked on whatever words he was going to say, and instead, dropped the papers and rushed to wrap him in a hug. “I love you so much.” He breathed. Liam let out a huge breath of relief, but tensed again as he prepared for the next piece of the puzzle.

 

He pulled back from the hug, having pulled the ring out of the box during Theo’s haste to reach him, and silently slipped the metal onto the appropriate finger.

 

Theo gasped upon feeling the cool item against his skin. Eyes wide and bright as he slowly looked down at it and then back up to Liam’s eyes.

 

“You know we’re both shit with words,” Theo choked on a laugh-sob cutting him off, “so please just give me the _one_ I need to hear.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes?” His heart was going to explode out of his chest.

 

“Did I fucking stutter?” His boyfriend, _fiancé_ , snarled at him.

 

The embrace that followed would have killed a normal human, snapping the spine or at least a few critical bones.

 

“You’re quitting your job.” He managed to squeeze out and Theo cackled, tears now streaming down both of their faces, not that either of them would ever admit it.

 

“No wonder you were so happy.”

 

“Good surprise?” He asked quietly.

 

“Best surprise.”

 

“Welcome to the rest of our life, baby!” He whispered into Theo’s hair excitedly.

 


End file.
